Fear
by Sleeping Soundly
Summary: [Drabble] The mighty Raven… Victim of Fear… Another imperfection. Another reason I am damned.[Drabble] [RobxRae if you squint]
1. Speed

Hey! Don't read this if you feel like flaming me. I just put this up to satisfy my need to do something. Have you ever wondered what Raven feared? Well... Here is a list. It is in her point of view, and yes, she does love someone. It isn't that hard to figure out who. Thank you for reading this if you do. Please, just say you read it, I don't need reviews. I'm just a writing-impaired muse. Now, on with the Rambling...

* * *

Speed

Blur.

I couldn't see anything normal. Everything merged; I couldn't make out the reality.

Nothing made sense.

The wind whipped my hair back from my ashen face.

I tried to make out the things I passed, but all I could see was blur.

And the red.

The red at the corner of my eye, always there.

Was I a hero, or a hypocrite?

Did my destiny make me evil?

I've been told this so many times… It's hard to not stray from my path of heroism.

Witch. Goth. Freak. Devil. Satan. Creepy. Weird.

I don't know what to think any longer.

Am I… What they say? Or am I… a hero?

Turn. Turn.

The noise of the city flying by.

Lights come in and out of my vision.

My long cowl flying behind me dramatically.

Revealing my pale limbs.

I must seem graceful. Petite. Unable to hurt a fly.

Oh how I wish it were true…

I look ahead to the blur in front.

We pass patches of white.

White… Pure… Azarath…

The temples of Azarath… The Azar.

Mother…

Her hands, so soft, smooth, calming…

Mother…

Turn. Turn.

Red… Blood… Flames…

No… I must be seeing things…

Burning… Dying… Destroying…

No…

Black birds, ravens, flying, circling above.

Statues. The shapes, so familiar… No…

Starfire. Beast Boy. Cyborg. Terra.

Wait… Where was…

And as we turned again, I saw his face, screaming at… me…

The lights flashed, and black swam before my eyes.

Black. Nevermore. The shadows of my mind. The utter loneliness in my heart.

Turn. Turn again. Flashing lights, neon red, green, yellow…

Him. His face. His scent. And the mask that hid the windows to his soul…

Turn. Darker now… Purple, almost.

My long cloak flowing behind me. Long… Hiding…

The simple sanctuary of it. My protection. Another wall erected to hide myself from the torrents of pain. And to hide others.

Slower… I could almost make out shapes now… Gray… Something flashed red. Symbols burned in my arms. On my forehead and along my legs. My destiny… There was no avoiding it…

Stop. I could see… or not? One sense impaired, the other strengthened. Oceans… Blue, sparkling… Beautiful… And then the cold, harsh reality… rivers turning red… The oceans… so full of life, dying. My fault… Mother… Can I no longer atone for my sins?

We slowed, and I came back. I climbed off slowly, ignoring the gloved hand that reached out to touch my shoulder. To console.

I opened a portal in the stainless steel. Black… Swimming before me.

And I stepped through, into the darkness of my sanctuary.

Darkness.

Consuming… Everything begins and ends in it… Ends. I have never seen anything other…

And I did not sleep that night.

Images… Speeding… Speeding through my head… Speed… Impairing…

The mighty Raven… Victim of Fear…

Another imperfection. Another reason I am damned.

Speed.

* * *

Kay, it was a drabble. Don't talk to me about being short. Sleep Soundly... 


	2. Height

Height

Higher, Higher…

Up we go, further, further…

He asks me if I am enjoying myself…

I ask him if he really needs to ask that question…

He says…

"Yes."

He cares….

Or does he…

Higher, Higher…

Am I ascending?

Am I being forgiven?

I gaze at the stars, wondering…

But then reality takes over…

Screams as we descend, down, down…

The ground approaching as I grip onto the cold metal bar to stay sane.

The screaming appeals to me… And I am disgusted…

I am falling, falling…

And we are going up again…

Welcome to the story of my life…

I am used to the false hopes now.

I am calm, cool, and collected…

Like ice…

He asks me again, but I do not hear him.

I can see the stars again.

They are… beautiful…

I do not belong with such magnificence.

I already have seen what such a demon can do with purity.

Mother…

Up, up…

My stomach is swimming as I look down, seeing how far I have to fall.

Stop?

Why?

…

…

So far… down.

Down…

I allow myself to scream, and there is a hollow chuckle in the back of my mind.

Screaming…

Stop.

Stop it…

I know what I am, stop it!

Down…

I am still screaming, but again we ascend.

He begins to shake me, and I shake my head to clear it of those damning thoughts.

Higher…

What's wrong, little bird?

Was your nest destroyed?

Were your brothers and sisters ripped to pieces?

Was your mother maimed and raped before your eyes?

Did your father rip off your wings?

Did he tell you to destroy what was left of your sanity?

Up… Up… The stars are no longer beautiful…

They are eyes of those who were killed on that fateful day when my destiny was set in stone…

The glare at me, stare at me, hate me for what I have…

I don't deserve it…

Down again, but this time I'm ready.

This time I fall gracefully, knowing full well I will pick myself up again…

Only to fall one more time…

The ride is over, and we leave.

I tell him that I would like to be alone for a while, and I take off.

This is not flying…

This is avoiding the fall.

I go to my room, and immerse myself in the darkness of my sanctuary.

And again I do not sleep…

Falling, flying, it is all the same…

Down… Into the hell I have created…

The mighty Raven… Victim of Fear…

Another imperfection. Another reason I am damned.

Height.


End file.
